Finally Free
by hickoryhippo
Summary: Ruby and Liam try to lead normal lives as the war ends but will past traumas impact their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Free**

A _Darkest Minds _fanfic

By: HickoryHippo

Ch.1

* * *

**Ruby**

I remember the day that the love of my life, Liam Stewart, and I moved in together. The whole gang came to help us move in. The house wasn't very impressive it was a 2 bedroom 1 bath with a tiny kitchen and a small living room, but to me and Liam all that mattered was that it was ours. Every box that was moved in made my heart swell a little more. After everything was moved in I looked around and just cried.

"Aw don't cry darlin' cause you know if you start I will too," That southern drawl took the tears right from my eyes as it was replaced with the joy of remembering that I would get to wake up to the sound of it everyday.

* * *

**Liam **

Every time I looked at her I couldn't help but to smile. The way her Emerald eyes lit up as she looked around the room made me feel full. Now I could look into those eyes anytime I wanted. The gang left and it was just me and Ruby. For the first time it really felt like it was just me and her. No people just around the corner or a room away. Now it was just me and her, and we were finally free.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this is my first ever fanfic and is probably terrible. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**\- Hickory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby **

As I was getting ready for work today Lee was acting weird. I mean I knew it was date night but this was even more loving than usual and that was saying a lot cause Liam is a very loving person. First of all he woke up early and a made me breakfast in bed even though he knows he's a terrible cook. He giving compliments even when I didn't need them and over all acting strange.

**Four days earlier…**

**Liam **

I made my decision I was going to propose. I mean it kind seems like the next step we already moved in together so this only seemed like the right thing to do. But still I couldn't be happier with the decision, I mean this means I would get to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life no matter how long or short it might me Ruby will be there. Also I would get to call her my wife which I have been wanting to call her since we were living in the Betty.

First I had to tell the gang. So I had them all come to the house while Ruby was at work to break the news to them. I sat them all down on the couch and told the first one to speak was Vida.

" Well it's about damn time."

That made everyone crack up even Chubs couldn't contain laugh even though he tried. Zu just looked at me and smiled and I was glad she was happy with it because she was like a little sister to me and I was glad that she loved Ruby almost as much as I did. Chubs of course being Chubs talked me about the financial disadvantages of being married but after his little rant he told me he was happy for us and that made me happy cause he was my best friend and I needed his approval. Of course the only people I had left to tell were Ruby's parents.

The next day I had Vida take Ruby out so I could get a chance to go to her parents without Ruby knowing. This very well was the scariest thing I would ever have to do. I would have to look at Ruby's dad and ask if I could basically be with his daughter for the rest of her life. It went way better than I thought it would I mean I didn't think her dad was going to say no but I thought there would be more of a interrogation. But for the most part they were very happy for us. Ruby's dad di give the little "if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you" speech but other than that they were extremely happy.

By this point it was hard to find reasons for Ruby to get out of the house but I got Zu to take her to lunch so me and Chubs could go ring shopping. The jewelry store was full of everything from every cheap rings to very expensive ones but to me it didn't matter how much it costed whatever one would get Ruby to smile to biggest was the one I was going to get. I finally decided on a ring with a ruby in the center with two diamonds on either side that I thought might represent Jude and Cole. But before I left I made sure to get a message engraved on the back.

A couple days past and It was finally the big day. I woke up early to make her breakfast in bed, which was only eggs and toast cause I'm a terrible cook and that's the best I could do. I was showering her with compliments the whole morning, I was sure I was starting to act creepy but on this day it didn't matter I just wanted her to know how much I loved her. I made sure to do this on a date night so Ruby wouldn't get too suspicious when I wanted to take her on a surprise trip. But now she was at work all that was to do was wait.

**Ruby**

It was very hard to work today cause I had the feeling that Lee was up to something that I couldn't put my finger on. I got home around 5:00 and has ready for date night to be just with Liam for a while. When I got though the door Liam was there waiting for me. I went up to are bedroom and put on a light green dress that matched my eyes and put on some makeup. When I got into the living room I went to Liam and asked him what we were doing cause it was his night to plan. He told me it was a surprise so we got in the car and started driving. Lee looked extremely nervous during but I was to busy trying to deduce where we were going to pay to much attention. I finally figured it out, Virginia Beach we were going to Virginia Beach as we were about to pull up.

I got out of the car and me and Liam went over to a little ice cream shop and got some ice cream. Then we sat at one of those little tables with the umbrellas and just talked. These where the moments that I enjoyed most with Liam when It was just me and him talking. Liam told me he had to go to the bathroom and went to go find one.

**Liam **

Really Liam that's the best excuse you could come up with to leave, YOU HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. Come on what was I thinking.

**Ruby **

The sun was just about to set and the beach looked beautiful at this time of day when the light hit the waves just right making them seem to sparkle. Lee had been go for a while and I was starting to get worried when I saw Zu standing on the beach a little ways away holding a rose. When I made it over to her she handed the rose to me and told me to look behind her and of course just a little ways behind her was Vida holding another rose. I walked over to her and she handed me the rose and almost started crying. I gave her a hug and looked past her and their was Chubs holding another rose. I made it to him and he gave me his rose when I leaned in to give him a hug he whispered " Go get 'em Green".

I looked past him and there he was Liam looking more handsome than he ever. I walked over to him and he took my hand and got down on one knee and I knew what was about to happen. I couldn't contain myself and smiled and started crying when I saw him take out the ring.

" Ruby for the moment I saw you in the back of the Betty I knew I wasn't going to drop you off at the bus station. You are the most kind, loving, and beautiful person I know. You make everyday feel like a dream that I never want to wake up from. So I was wondering if you would make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and marry me darling?"

I almost forgot to answer when he finished I never thought I could love someone more than I did right at this moment but before he even started talking I knew my answer.

" Yes, yes of course I love you so much,"

He got up off his knee and kissed me and when we finally parted he slid the ring on my finger and I read the engraving on the back _Love ya forever darlin'._

**Thank you so much for reading. I know this one is a lot longer than my first one and I will try to make more of them this length. Please leave a review I love to hear your guys feedback as well as suggestions.**

**-Hickory **


End file.
